awaken
by Everafter101
Summary: after marian comes back Regina is hurt but henry knows away to make her happy again. He must do what is dreams say and bring back someone from the dead. oitlawqueen story
1. Chapter 1

**This may be a one shot depending on if people like it or not.  
So tell me if you do.  
I am an outlawqueen fan so it will end with an outlawqueen ending most likely if I kept on writing.  
I hope you like this.**

* * *

Henry , Snow, Emma and Charming stood in Gold's shop.  
It had being a week since Marian had being brought back from the dead.  
And a week since Regina had seen anyone.  
Not even Henry had been able to see Regina.  
Regina didn't let anyone into her home.  
Not even her son.  
But Henry had last night had a dream.  
A dream of a blood red stone on the end of a gold chain that would bring his mother back to them, back from her sadness. He had seen it in Gold's shop.  
And so here they were.  
They wanted the necklace.  
"yes?" asked Mr. Gold walking in from the back of his shop.  
"we need something" Emma said stepping forward.  
"I got that much , dearie" Gold asked with a roll of his eyes.  
"it's a necklace" Henry said bravely.  
" a necklace?, I have many necklaces going to have be more specific , dearie" Gold replied.  
"its magic, it is a blood red stone, with a gold chain, it will bring something that will make my mum happy again" Henry said.  
"ahhhhh that necklace" Gold said before turning and walking into the back of his shop.  
he returned carrying a box.  
Gold pricked his finger and let the blood drip onto the box, the box seemed to magically open.  
Gold pulled on a pair of leather gloves before carefully, lifting something wrapped in leather out of the box.  
He unwrapped the leather, then a woolen cloth, and lastly a soft black cloth to reveal a small necklace.  
Emma reached forward to pick un the necklace.  
"no, no , no" Gasped Gold pushing her hand away.  
"WHAT?" Emma asked annoyed.  
"this necklace is very, dangerous , if you touch you die instantly, and your life force flows into the necklace" Gold murmured.  
"then why…?" started Snow.  
"because one person can use it , the truest believer" Gold said looking up at Henry.  
"what does it do"? Henry asked beginning to step forward only to be stopped by Emma.  
"it brings back the dead, you can choose who it brings back, or you could lets say, asked it to bring back the person who would make Regina most happy, up to you , and the people's lives who have being taken away from this necklace will bring that person back , but you can not bring back people who have died because of this necklace" Gold replied.  
"what's the price, magic always comes with a price?" Asked Charming.  
Gold laughed , smart man.  
"he will just be very tired, sleep for a full day maybe, but besides that he will be fine" Gold said.  
"then I will do it" Henry said stepping forward to reach for then necklace.  
"wait, what is the price? , you always want something in return?" Emma asked.  
Gold mocked a hurt expression.  
Before turning to Henry, his grandson.  
"for , the boy it is free, he is all I have left of , my Bae, he's family" Gold said softly.  
Charming didn't look convinced.  
"but the boy is your undoing , how can we trust you?, who's to say that necklace wont kill him" Charming asked.  
Now Gold did look hurt.  
"how dare you…!" Gold began, but Emma stopped him.  
"no he is telling the truth, I can tell it, he wants to help" Emma said in amazement.  
People could really change.  
Villains could really become Hero's.  
Maybe Gold wasn't a Hero yet, but he was getting there.  
"go ahead kid" Emma said.  
Henry carefully stepped forward reaching for the necklace.  
The room held their breath.  
Henry's fingers curled around the necklace.  
Henry leaped back.  
"owww , it is hot" Gasped Henry.  
"the heat of the lives that have being taken" Said Gold calmly.  
"it hurt" Henry whispered .  
"we will find another way" Emma whispered  
"No, I can handle it, if it makes mum happy" Henry said.  
Again reaching towards the necklace.  
"wait, I will get some ice first" Snow said , before rushing from the shop.  
It wasn't long before Snow returned carrying a bag of ice and a bottle of water.  
"It will help with the burning" Snow said softly.  
"lets decided what you are asking for first?" Emma said.  
"ummmm, I don't really know who should I bring back?" Henry asked looking at the group.  
"how about just ask for whoever will make Regina most happy" Snow said.  
"ok" Henry said nodding and reaching for the necklace again.  
"it will understand you, you can call her mum, it will understand you mean Regina" Gold said firmly to Henry.

Henry gasped in pain as he picked up the necklace. The pain was horrid. If felt like her was hold a flame in his hand.  
"I want the person who will make my mother, most happy to be brought back to life, whoever that would be, my mother Regina needs her happiness" Henry whispered to the necklace.  
Instantly the stone began to cool in his hand and a deep red mist flowed from the stone towards the floor.  
The mist began to form a shape.  
The stone began to lose its color becoming white instead of blood red.  
The stone was getting ice cold, very fast, so cold that it hurt.  
Henry felt so very tired.  
With taking his eyes off the form that was beening made by the mist, he lay the necklace back on the cloth, Gold quickly began to wrap it up, looking up every so often at the shape that was now becoming solid.  
It was the shape of a person. Curled up. Looked like the person was sleeping.  
The deep red began to change color, into skin tone, brown hair.  
It was not an old man, that Snow had thought in may be, not Regina's father. Not a woman , not Cora. Who was it?  
The mist began to clear over the sleeping man.  
Who was not dressed.  
Emma stared.  
"who is that?" asked Emma.  
Snow gasped she knew who it was.  
"Daniel" Snow said with a Gasp.

* * *

**So please review and tell me if you like it.  
I will write more if I get told people like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything hurt. It felt as if he had been hit over the head with a heavy object. But the pain was quickly flowing away.  
Daniel felt something warm, maybe a blanket, falling over is bare skin.  
Where was he?  
The room was dark.  
There were other people in the room.  
Memories began to rush through his mind of his life , of his Regina.  
Then memories of him strangling a small boy. Then he was hurting his dear Regina.  
"Daniel" Gasped a woman's voice.  
A dark haired woman sat down beside him.  
"Daniel?, hey, how are you doing" the woman whispered.  
Who was this woman? She seemed strangely familiar.  
"where am I?" Daniel croaked.  
"StoryBrooke, it's a new realm" The woman replied.  
"I will go get him some clothes" a man's voice said.  
Daniel blushed pulling the blanket tighter around him.  
"Regina?" he asked thinking of how he had tried to kill her.  
"she's fine, she doesn't know you're here, what a surprise!" gushed a boy's voice.  
The boy came into view, the boy, the one he tried to hurt.  
"I, hurt you?" Daniel half asked ashamed with himself.  
"it's ok, you had no control" The boy said.  
"this is Henry" the woman with the dark hair said.  
"and I am Emma" said a blonde woman coming into view.  
"and I am Snow White, I know I have grown a lot since we last saw each other" The dark haired woman said with a small smile.  
"and I am rumpelstiltskin" said a man.  
The man came back carrying a pile of clothes  
"I got some clothes" The man said.  
"and this is Charming, but here we call him David" Snow said with a smile.  
They gave Daniel the clothes and all turned away while Daniel dress himself in the strange looking clothes.  
"I want to see Regina" Daniel said.  
That's all he wanted. To be with his love. The woman he will always love, no matter what. He had to tell her he was sorry for hurting her.  
Tell her he didn't mean to hurt her, that he need her to forgive him.  
"Of cause" snow said soothingly.  
He was going to see his Regina, his sweet instant Regina.  
They began to walk out of the shop. Daniel stared in amazement of the new world he was in.  
"Daniel, I need to tell you something , I will let Regina tell you the most , but I want to just tell you, Regina isn't the same as the Regina you knew before you, died" Snow said softly.  
Daniel nodded following them down the street Regina would tell him what Snow was talking about not that he really cared right now.

Regina wrapped her frozen fingers tightly around her coffee cup. The sunlight was shining through the window's in her living room.  
Regina hadn't seen anyone in a week.  
Not even Henry.  
But Regina was beginning to think maybe Henry could come over today.  
They could watch a movie and eat junk food, it would help her forget about Robin and Marian.  
Yes she would call him after she had finished her coffee.  
After seeing Robin hugging another woman Regina had stormed out of the Diner.  
Robin had came to her door a few times.  
But each time Regina just stayed quiet and waited for him to leave.  
Another sip of steaming coffee.  
'ding dong' the door bell chimed.  
Who was that?  
Regina stayed sitting at the table.  
"mum please open up" Henry called.  
Henry.  
Regina felt a tiny smile form on her lips. Her dear son.  
Regina sighed standing and walking across the room the the door.  
Regina stopped and put her handle on the door.  
"mum?" called Henry.  
Regina opened the door.  
Shock and fear rolled over her.  
This had to be a dream.  
A nightmare even.  
Daniel.  
Her Daniel.  
Her Daniel was standing right in front of her.  
"Regina" Breathed Daniel.  
"Daniel"? Gasped Regina.  
Daniel stepped forward wrapping his arms tightly around her. Hugging her tightly to him.  
"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you" whispered Daniel into Regina's hair.  
"Daniel?" Repeated Regina.  
"yes dear I am here" Daniel whispered.  
for the first time in over a week Regina felt so very happy.

Regina stood making tea in her kitchen. Daniel stood close to Regina watching her make the tea. Emma, Snow , Charming and Henry sat at the table laughing and talking.  
"Snow said that you have changed" Daniel commented.  
Yes she was older but still seemed the same.  
"she would, wouldn't she?" Regina muttered darkly.  
Daniel was shocked by the way she said this. Even though it wasn't that harsh, it was harsh for the Regina he knew.  
It almost sounded like Cora.  
"I will tell you later on, I just want to enjoy some time with you before, you wish, you never met me" Regina whispered.  
"Regina, I could never wish that I love you" Daniel whispered hugging her tightly into him.  
Regina smiled. Carefully carrying the tea into the next room.

Henry insisted on having dinner at Granny's. Even though Regina wasn't really in the mood, Daniel wanted to see the new world he lived in, and with both Henry and Daniel begging her , she could not really say no.

So Regina forum herself walking into Granny's with Daniel's hand in her's.

Henry, Snow, Charming,Emma and Hook were already sitting in a booth.

Daniel stated around the full Diner.

Ruby's eyes widen when she saw this strange man holding tightly onto Regina's hand.

Regina walked to the bar.

"Can I have a white wine and what do you want Daniel?" Regina asked a smile crossing her lips at the thought of him being here with her.

Ruby stared at Daniel so openly that Regina rolled her eyes and Daniel have Regina a side ways look  
"Oh of course this is, Daniel, turns out Henry has a talent of bringing the dead back to life" Regina stated matter of factly.

The last thing she needed was everyone thinking he was just some Radom rebound.

Ruby's mouth gaped.

" that Daniel that Made you go dark ad chase after Snow for years?" Ruby asked looking Daniel up and down.

Shit.

Regina hasn't got around to telling him yet. About the evil she had became.

Daniel turned and looked at Regina.

" like I said I will tell you later, thank you Ruby" Regina said darkly.

Daniel smiled at Regina he was sure it wasn't that bad.

"I am going to go to the bathroom" Daniel commented walking out the back.

Just then robin and his wife walked seeing them spun on her heel and walked quickly to her booth with the others. But before she had got theirs somone had grabbed her arm and spun her around. Robin was glaring harshly at her. His grip was painful.

"Is it true" Robin roared.

Is what true?

"What?" Regina asked. Scared of the anger in his eyes.

"Did you kill my wife?" He roared.

Regina stated at him in horror. Why would he think that?

"No" stammered Regina eyes wide in shock.

"Really? Because Marian says she was rescued from YOUR dungeon an that she would have died the next day if it wasn't for Emma" robin hissed.

Regina turned and looked at Emma who gave her a sad nodded.

" I didn't know Robin I am so sorry"whispered Regina years spilling down her face.

" of cause you did t you stupid witch"hissed Robin.

Pain washed over Regina.

Warm hands suddenly wrapped around Regina's hips.

"Why is going on here?" Asked Daniel Calmily but Regina could see his hard stare.

Robin stared at the man.

"It's nothing, just a misunderstanding" Regina whispered.

"Is that what you call it? You killed me" shouted Marian.

Daniel's gripped tighten around Regina's hips.

"What Regina wouldn't do that, her mother might, but Regina wouldn't" Daniel defended Regina.

Regina sighed sadly her was going to hate her when she told him.

She turned so she was facing him his hands still on her waist.

"Daniel, the thing is, it could be true, after you, died. I became worse then my mother" Regina began.

"No not worse then your mother" Snow whispered.

"Yes Snow she was heartless but I did everything with my heart" Regina whispered.  
"what is going on?" Daniel asked.  
"Please can I tell you when we get home?, Henry I am sorry but I cant stay here" Regina said beginning to leave.  
"ok mum, love you , oh bye Daniel" Called Henry.  
"Daniel?" Asked Robin confused.  
Wasn't that her dead love. Henry took great joy in what he said next to Robin.  
"Looks like you are not the only one who's love has come back from the dead"

This** will be just a 5 or so chapter story**


End file.
